


If I left this earth, would you still love me?

by Icantnames9



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Abuse, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Other, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 08:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15553230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icantnames9/pseuds/Icantnames9
Summary: If I left this earth, will you still love me?If I left, would you remember me?Would you carry my memories with you?Maybe not.<><><><><><><><><><>HetaFic! (Possibly song/poemfic.)I have no intention of making this a long book but I might just end up doing so.Technically this is going to be an x reader, however, it actually starts as an x oc until the reader is introduced in the later chapters...does that make sense?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note! The oc was originally going to be Fiorello but I lost their character sheet so the oc is basically me.  
> It'll probably have my name and such sooooooo yeh.  
> Don't think this is self centred or narcissistic or anything.  
> Um... I don't own anything except the story plot and my oc (me)  
> Please don't be afraid to correct me or tell me if my story sounds like it's copying another story.
> 
> THIS BOOK IS POSTED AS 'MATURE' FOR A REASON~!
> 
> If any of this stuff could potentially trigger you, please do not read this book. I will not take responsibility for anything in this book from here on that triggers you. However, I am willing to talk to you about anything important. Please remember that you're always welcome to talk to me.

A little girl who looked no more than 5 sat in a room with her Father. They had been waiting there for a few hours, waiting to hear the news of her mother's health.

She sighed and sat on the stool in the nearly empty waiting room. Her long brown hair flowing around her. A sad energy surrounded her and the man next to her. She hugged a small, blue giraffe plush close to her chest as she sat, curled up on her chair.

"Is Mother coming back, Father?" The girl asked, tugging her Father's sleeve. Her voice was quiet but her accent came out strong. The older man shook his head at her question and frowned.

"I don't think she will, darling." Tears began to form in her eyes. Mommy's not coming back? She questioned sadly in her head. Is it my fault?

"Oh..." She frowned and slumped back into her seat. The air around them became tense. Suddenly, her Father growled and slapped the girl. His mood seemed to have tipped to a bad one as he then spoke.

"It's all you're fault! You stupid little girl!" The man screamed at the little girl as he pulled at her hair, trying to hurt her. The little child's brown eyes widened dramatically as she shrieked and struggled against his grasp.

"Ow! Father you're hurting me!" She cried and tried to pull her hair away from the crazed man. He didn't seem to listen as he pulled chunks of long, wavy brown hair from her head.

"You fucking deserve it, you little bitch." He tugged her hair harshly again before throwing her on the ground and laughing. The girl dared to look up at her Father's face. He looked mad. Absolutely insane.

"You're worthless." He scoffed and stood up, grabbing the toy from her arms before ripping it's head off, throwing the toy back to her and kicking the girl in the side before walking away.

"This is all because of you."

The small girl stayed there, laying down in pain until she was found by the doctor.

Now that man's words will forever play in her mind.

"You're worthless."

It had really all been because of me.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't really gone through this one a lot so please ignore any editing mistakes!

Josephine's PoV:

"Josephine! Get up, it's adoption day!" A small hand shook the 8 year-olds shoulder. She groaned and sat up, grabbing the little girl who woke her up and setting her in her lap.

"(y/n) I told you I don't like these days. I keep either being forgotten by the adopters or returned because I was too much." I sighed and cuddled the little girl close.

Y/n is about the same age as me and has been my friend since I was dropped off here. The orphanage we're at had adoption days every few weeks and I honestly hate them.

The last adoption day, I was chosen to be fostered for a bit. I wasn't too terribly excited about it because the family I was being handed off too looked like deadbeats and drunks.

Turns out, I was right. The first day I was there, I was forced to to every chore in the house. Every time I messed up, I was beat and made to do it from scratch again.

I wasn't even given a fucking bed!

So, of course, the third day, I was handed back to the orphanage. The pair that took me literally just gave normal the excuse of "she didn't behave and acted up."

So yeah.  
I hate adoption days.

I pet (y/n)'s head and smiled. She looked up at me and frowned before giggling and jumping out of my arms.

"Do it for me, big sis! Please? Just for today!" Sighing, I stood up and started to straighten out my bed. I looked around the room that me and y/n shared. It was painted a pastel yellow with small flowers painted on the lower walls. Most of the flowers were sunflowers because of how much y/n and I like the flowers.

The roof is painted a soft blue with little clouds here and there. We had a wood floor before but eventually we got a grassy green carpet put in. As for the whole 'big sis' thing, it's kind of like an inside joke. Since we have such a close bond, we think of ourselves as sisters. I'm the older one so I got that title.

"Fine sorella. I'll go with you. It's just so you don't leave without me, okay? I don't want to loose you too, okay love?" Y/n nodded and smiled before grabbing my hand and pulling me along with her. I was wearing decent enough clothing to be seen so I wasn't worried about changing clothing.

"Everyone line-up for adoption time!" A high-pitched voice yelled as we reached the bottom of the stairs. Y/n and I quickly ran into the main room and lined up next to each other. A few minutes later, the headmaster opened the main doors and let in the large group of potential adopters.

Most of then looked normal, men and women of different ages walking around with their significant others. Of course, there were the occasional lonely person but there weren't that many. This looked like a normal day for a bit until a huge group of tall men walked in.

Once inside the building, the men split up into smaller groups, mainly pairs of two. 

This was bound to be an interesting day.


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, not fully edited

Josephine's PoV:

We all stood there for a few hours, conversing with our potential adopters. Eventually, a few people were chosen and we all got to say goodbye to them.

The big group of men were still here and right before we had to go to bed, one of the smaller pairs walked to me and y/n. The shorter of the two men crouched down and smiled at us, the small curl on the side of his head bounced and his eyes stayed closed.

"Ciao Bellas!" He spoke in a heavy italian accent. His voice was soft and delicate. Y/n quickly darted her eyes to mine and back to the man.

"Joey, what does Bella mean?" Y/n asked and I chuckled.

"It means beautiful. He's talking to us." The man gasped and smiled wider. He then grabbed us in a hug, squeezing the life out of us. Damn, he looks scrawny but he's strong!

"Oh Luddyy~ She-a speaks Italiano! Can we adopt her?!" The taller blonde man frowned and asked the Italian to let us go. He then looked to us and apologised for his friend's actions.

"Zhey are people, Feliciano. Not animals. Treat zhen correctly." The man's voice rang low and sounded German. He looked very intimidating until he looked to us. His eyes seemed to visibly soften as he crouched down next to Feliciano.

"Vould Jou both like to be adopted by us?" He asked, patting y/n's head lightly. I looked to y/n and she looked hesitant. Looking back to the men, I spoke.

"Possibly... what are your names?" I asked. The auburn haired one smiled.

"Feliciano c. Vargas!"

I looked to the gruff German.

"Ludvig."

I smiled and laughed in my head.

"Ludwig or Ludvig?" I asked. He sighed and answered.

"Zhe first one." I bet he gets asked that a lot.

"Well, my name is Josephine M. Re-" I frowned but continued, hesitating slightly. "Just Josephine. I don't like that last name anymore." Ludwig nodded in understanding.

"What about you're friend here?" Feliciano asked, pointing to y/n.

"Y/n (Middle initial, last name). Nice to meet you sirs!" Y/n cheerfully spoke. She looked super energetic. Well, until she yawned. I chuckled and patted her back before pulling her close to my side.

"Hey (nickname)?" I asked, poking her side. She playfully frowned.

"What Jojo?" I grimaced but continued.

"Do you want to live with these guys?" She lifted her head to me and smiled.

"As long as you're there, I'm fine with it." I smiled and looked at the two men in front of us.

"Well, there's you're answer! We'd love to be adopted by you!" I then smirked and my aura darkened. Ludwig seemed to shiver as I spoke again. "But if you hurt mio sorrelina, you're going to be sorry." I brightened up again. "Okay?" I smiled happily and the men in front of us nodded quickly.

"Great! I'm so happy to be going with you!" I jumped and hugged the two of them around the necks. Whispering, I spoke. "I'm serious."  I then jumped back and grabbed y/n, sweeping her off her feet and hugging her, nuzzling my face into hers.

"Should we go pack or no?" Ludwig stood up and nodded, pulling Feliciano up as well.

"Ja, go pack, we'll get the papers filled out. We're so happy to be inviting you into the Vargas/Belishmit family!" When he smiled, I could've sworn he was glittering. He just looked so happy!

"Hooray!" I ran up the stairs carefully, making sure y/n was safe. she shifted and looked up at me, confused.

"Why are we going upstairs? Didn't they want us?" She looked like she was going to cry so I shushed her and smiled.

"We're going upstairs to pack! They're adopting us!" I happily squealed and she giggled.

"Hooray!" We both laughed and once I got to our room, I set her down and we both started to pack our stuff.

"I'm so happy~"

-some vigorous packing later-

Probably half an hour later, there was a knock at our door. I called out that they could come in and the door quickly opened.

"Ve~ Are you-a done packing?" Feliciano asked and I nodded. Halfway through our packing process, y/n had fallen asleep so I had to pack her things as well. It took a while but I did it!

"Good~ let's-a go home now!" Feli skipped over to y/n and lightly picked up her sleeping form. He started whispering from then on. "Ludwig can grab your bags, let's go!" Ludwig and I looked to each other before we both grabbed bags.

I grabbed mine and he grabbed Y/n's. We looked to each other again and I giggled, skipping down the stairs. Once we got to the bottom floor, we began walking to the door.

"Let's go Papa!" I laughed at his blushing face as he stuttered.

"Ludwig is just fine, liebeling!" He stuttered.

"Okay~' I snickered 'Papa!" he gasped and chased me out the door. The moment we both got out the door, he dropped the suitcases and tacked me, holding me close and tickling me.

"N-no! Ahah hey s-stap tickling meeeeeee!" I laughed a ton until he eventually stopped tickling me. He then laughed and stood up, setting me on his shoulders.

"Andiamo, papa!" I pointed forward and he laughed, taking big steps towards the car. Once we got there, he leaned over and took me off his shoulders.

"I'm the car, liebe. Its almost time to go home. We just have to pack your stuff in the car, okay?" He smiled and ruffled my hair. I nodded and sat back. Ludwig reached over and grabbed my seatbelt, buckling me in. I held out my hand right before he closed the door and went to grab our stuff.

"Can I have a kiss, papa?" I asked pointing to my forehead . He smiled and nodded.

"Ja.' He pressed his lips against my forehead and I laughed. 'I'll be right back liebe." I nodded and pulled his head closer to mine. Once he was close enough, I kissed his forehead as well.

"Thanks papa. I'm so happy to be here..." I leaned back against the car seat as he closed the car door.

"Ja, ve are as vell." He spoke before walking back to the orphanage door and grabbing the bags we dropped. I tried to continue watching him but sleep said otherwise and I felt my eyelids slowly close before all I saw was darkness.

I'm so happy~


End file.
